The present invention relates to a method for repairing the coated surface of a vehicle as well as to a resin composition for putty and a resin composition for a primer surfacer for repairing the coated surface of a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a method for repairing the coated surface of a vehicle that utilizes an ultraviolet-curing resin having excellent quick-drying properties and provides a good finish in a shortened working time as well as to a resin composition for putty and a resin composition for a primer surfacer for repairing the coated surface of a vehicle.
Conventionally, as the method for repairing the scratches or depressions occurring on the coated surface of a vehicle such as an automobile, a method is generally used in which after forming a substrate that covers the damaged portion with a suitable combination of a metal surface treating agent, putties, an under coat, an intermediate coat and the like, finish coating with a top coat is performed thereon. Various resin compositions are used as the material for making the substrate above used in such a repairing method. Generally, usually several kinds of resin compositions are used. However, many of these resin compositions take a long time for curing or drying so that there is much waiting time, which causes a problem.
On the other hand, ultraviolet curing resins have been developed having a short curing time type resin. Also, studies on ultraviolet curing resins which can be used on the surface of a vehicle such as an automobile have been promoted. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 60-30690 describes ultraviolet curing epoxy composition that can be used as a putty for automobiles. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 62-191075 describes use of an ultraviolet curing resin as a top coat that constitutes the outermost layer of the top coat film.
As described above, ultraviolet curing resins have been used in repairing the coated surface of a vehicle and the processability has been improved to some extent. However, there has been no report on substitution of all the materials used in the combination of putties, under coat, intermediate coat, etc. that constitutes the substrate by ultraviolet curing resins to improve the processability to a greater extent and obtain a finish comparable to one obtained by the conventional method. That is, as the method for repairing damages on the coated surface of a vehicle, at present no repairing method has been established that uses ultraviolet curing resins for all the materials in the substrate. Hence development of a repairing method has been desired that uses ultraviolet curing resins for all the materials in the substrate, gives a good finish and exhibits good processability.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a method for repairing the coated surface of a vehicle that uses an ultraviolet curing resin having excellent quick-drying properties and requires a shortened working time as well as a resin composition for putty and a resin composition for a primer surfacer for repairing the coated surface of a vehicle, comprising an ultraviolet curing resin that has excellent quick-drying properties and reactivity and has good usability.
The present inventors have made intensive research with a view to solving the above-described problem, and, as a result, they have found that use of a putty and a primer surfacer comprising ultraviolet curing resins having excellent quick-drying properties as materials for the substrate and for forming a primer surfacer layer uniformly on the portion where the putty is filled by spray coating respectively enables repair of the coated surface of a vehicle with a good finish and exhibits good processability, thus completing the present invention.
More particularly, the present invention is as follows:
A method for repairing a damage on a coated surface of a vehicle, the damage being a depression and/or a depletion of a coating film, comprising the steps of: filling a putty raw material comprising an ultraviolet polymerizing composition in an optionally pretreated damaged portion and ultraviolet curing the putty raw material to fill the damaged portion with the putty; uniformly spray coating, on the coated surface comprising at least the putty-covered surface after the step a), a primer surfacer raw material comprising an ultraviolet polymerizing composition having a viscosity sufficient for spray coating and ultraviolet curing the obtained raw material coating film to form a primer surfacer layer; and applying a top coat on the primer surfacer layer.
The method for repairing as above, in which the putty raw material used comprises an ultraviolet polymerizing composition containing an ultraviolet transmitting material and/or an ultraviolet absorbing material.
Further, the method for repairing as above, in which the primer surfacer raw material used comprises an ultraviolet polymerizing composition containing an ultraviolet transmitting material and/or an ultraviolet absorbing material.
The method for repairing in which the spray coating is performed by moving a spraying apparatus in a range where coating is contemplated while continuously spraying the primer surfacer raw material to practice spray coating of the raw material for more than two times on the same portion, removing the solvent from the spray coated raw material by forced drying, and repeating the operation alternately for more than two times.
The method for repairing in which a spray amount is 140 to 220 ml/min., a moving speed of the spraying apparatus is 75 to 90 cm/sec., and a distance from a spray nozzle of the spraying apparatus to a coating surface is 10 to 20 cm.
The method for repairing characterized in that the primer surfacer raw material comprises 6 to 22% by weight of an ultraviolet polymerizing prepolymer, 3 to 15% by weight of an ultraviolet polymerizing monomer, 1 to 11% by weight of an ultraviolet polymerization initiator, 26 to 43% by weight of a pigment, and 50 to 72% by weight of a solvent based on the total weight of the raw materials.
The method for repairing in which the primer surfacer layer has a thickness of a range from 40 to 300 xcexcm.
The method for repairing characterized in that the putty raw material comprises 20 to 30% by weight of an ultraviolet polymerizing prepolymer, 15 to 30% by weight of an ultraviolet polymerizing monomer, 1 to 10% by weight of an ultraviolet polymerization initiator, and 40 to 60% by weight of a pigment based on the total weight of the raw materials.
A resin composition for a putty for repairing a coated surface of a vehicle, characterized by comprising an ultraviolet polymerizing prepolymer, an ultraviolet polymerizing monomer, an ultraviolet polymerization initiator, and an ultraviolet transmitting material and/or an ultraviolet absorbing material.
A resin composition for a primer surfacer for repairing a coated surface of a vehicle, characterized by comprising an ultraviolet polymerizing prepolymer, an ultraviolet polymerizing monomer, an ultraviolet polymerization initiator, a solvent and an ultraviolet transmitting material and/or an ultraviolet absorbing material.
The present invention can provide a method for repairing a coated surface of a vehicle that gives a good finish and requires a shorter working time.